Dos Años
by M. Mellark
Summary: Saya ha esperado y nada de Haji... todavía.


_**¡Hola!  
**_

_**Éste es mi tercer fic; segundo que hago para Blood+. Ojalá les guste, me tiene algo nerviosa ya que en éste varié un poco la temática. Para los que estén interesados, el fic anterior se llama "¿Eres feliz?".  
**_

_**Si leen y les gusta... o no les gusta, por favor dejen un review. El final de este fic me tiene algo nerviosa, busqué mil maneras de terminarlo y ninguna me parecía lo suficientemente buena, y el que dejé me pareció la mejor opción... espero haber tenido buen juicio.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Blood+ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

"Él volverá, Saya. Te lo prometo" le dijo Kai poniendo una mano suavemente sobre su hombro.

Saya giró la cabeza con lentitud, apenas veía a Kai de reojo. Su mirada seguía siendo cálida, pero ahora tenía algo más adornando sus ojos… ¿Sabiduría? Fuera lo que fuera le sentaba bien, inspiraba más confianza que antes. A lo mejor era por eso que ella creía en él ahora más que nunca, era ahora cuando necesitaba tener un poco de fe. Se sentía como un pájaro pequeño en medio de un torbellino; se aferraría a cualquier cosa, todo con tal de no dejarse llevar por el viento… si lo hacía moriría en cualquier momento. De verdad quería creerle.

_Pero pierdes el tiempo… Haji nunca volverá. Lo viste morir, Saya. Justo frente a tus ojos. Es imposible que haya escapado, y lo sabes._

"Gracias, Kai. Pero de verdad…" Kai negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndola.

"Ya hemos hablado de esto. Tú misma conservas la cinta azul que él solía llevar, él está vivo" le dijo Kai sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana a través de la cual Saya había estado mirando durante varios minutos.

"¿Cómo sabes que no fue algún miembro del Escudo Rojo? Debió haberles parecido un bonito gesto dejarlo…" respondió suspirando. Maldición. Las lágrimas volvían a asomarse con lentitud.

_Si tan sólo supieran que me está destrozando…_

"No lo creo"

Habían pasado dos años desde la noche en el MET, y durante todo ese tiempo Saya se había planteado una pregunta cuya respuesta le aterrorizaba.

_Han pasado dos años completos, si está vivo… ¿Por qué no vuelve?_

Aquella pregunta tenía un millón de respuestas y ninguna era agradable.

_Se cansó de mí._

_Nunca le di lo que quería._

_Sólo sufrimiento._

_Debe estar feliz en algún otro país… muy lejos de aquí._

Ésas eran las más frecuentes. Saya suspiró e ignoró lo que fuera que Kai estuviera diciendo, ya no tenía ganas de escucharle por lo que quedaba del día. Afuera el día estaba nublado, apenas si se veía el sol y el viento azotaba los árboles con fuerza, llevándose muchas de las verdes hojas que los vestían. En cualquier momento podría comenzar a llover.

Una leve brisa le hizo apartar la mirada de la ventana, cuando miró Kai ya no estaba a su lado, lo vio subir las gradas con rapidez. Probablemente las niñas habían despertado.

_Despertar._

Era cierto que odiaba tener que hibernar. Aunque nunca hubiera querido admitirlo, hibernar significada pasar treinta años lejos de Haji, treinta años en los que podía hacer muchas cosas con él y su naturaleza se lo impedía. Era irónico que eso fuera lo que único que quería actualmente. Quería desconectarse del mundo por treinta años, dejar una nota pidiendo que no le recordaran absolutamente nada si volvía a despertar con amnesia y que la dejaran vivir feliz, sin recuerdos. Había querido desesperadamente sentirse cansada, sentir cómo cada día sus extremidades se volvían más y más pesadas, quería sentirse al borde de la inconsciencia… pero sólo se sentía más despierta. Tenía más tiempo para pensar y muy pocas veces lograba distraerse.

El día que encontraron la rosa con la cinta azul frente a la puerta, fue uno de los días más felices para Saya. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que eso significaría el comienzo de una larga espera llena de incertidumbre, nunca hubiera abierto la puerta. La rosa se había marchitado hacía mucho, pero la cinta amarraba su cabello. Lo había dejado crecer y ahora se parecía mucho a la Saya que una vez habitó en el Zoológico.

Saya volvió a mirar por la ventana una última vez antes de apartarse e ir al piso de arriba a tomar un baño.

_Fantástico... Más tiempo para pensar._

* * *

La lluvía había comenzado a caer poco después de que su baño hubiera terminado. Kai era muy insistente con las transfusiones y la dejaba tumbada en la cama hasta que la última gota de sangre hubiera entrado en su cuerpo. Saya miró la bolsa de sangre suspendida a su derecha... Faltaba un poco menos de la mitad. Suspiró. El sonido que provocaban las gotas al golpear con el tejado de alguna manera le tranquilizaba, últimamente se encontraba a sí misma pensando en la vida que tenía en el Zoológico, extrañaba la mansión y su habitación. Los días lluviosos en los que se quedaba dentro y disfrutaba de aquel mismo sonido la hacía regresar a aquellos días; días en los que Haji todavía era un recién llegado y todavía tenían, literalmente, toda una vida y una lucha por delante.

Lo extrañaba tanto. Se quedó dormida rápidamente. No se dio cuenta cuando Kai entró para remover la aguja.

Se despertó cuando creyó haber escuchado el preludio de Bach que Haji solía tocar... pero luego escuchó a una de las niñas llorando, así que decidió ignorar el primer sonido. Había aprendido a reconocer los llantos y supo de inmediato que quién lloraba era Ren. Se levantó y miró el reloj en su mesa de noche, eran las dos de la mañana. Salió caminando hacia la habitación y se topó a Kai en el pasillo.

"Yo iré, descuida" le dijo.

Kai asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa mientras se devolvía sobre sus pasos hacia su habitación. Lo escuchó caer pesadamente en su cama y luego sus ronquidos volvieron a escucharse. Cuando Saya llegó a la habitación de las niñas, la que anteriormente perteneció a Riku, Ren casi había cesado su llanto, ahora simplemente daba daba pequeños suspiros. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad y estiraba los brazos pidiéndole que por favor la tomara entre sus brazos. Cuando finalmente fue alzada, después de unos cuantos minutos, volvió a quedarse dormida. A Saya le gustaba tenerla entre sus brazos, así que no planeaba soltarla todavía. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación meciéndose levemente mientras tarareaba una canción improvisada, más para ella que para Ren. Se sentó en la silla mecedora que estaba junto a la ventana y se quedó allí contemplando la luna.

Fue un movimiento afuera del edificio lo que llamó su atención, una sombra larga y delgada. Se puso de pie con rapidez y dejó a Ren en su cuna, le echó un vistazo a Hana para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y luego salió de la habitación. Atravesó el pasillo y bajó las gradas con sigilo. Volvió a mirar por la ventana: nada.  
Abrió la puerta y sacó la cabeza, la noche estaba fría y se escuchaba todo con claridad. Así que fue imposible ignorar el sonido de unos pasos ligeros y veloces. Volvió adentro y buscó su katana, era difícil olvidarse de los antiguos hábitos y si había algo que había aprendido era nunca salir desarmada, dudaba que fuera un quiróptero, así que fuera quien fuera probablemente se asustaría al verla empuñando una katana. Nadie debería estar rondando la propiedad a esas horas de todos modos. Saya salió y caminó descalza sobre el suelo frío y húmedo. Miraba constantemente hacia atrás y hacia los lados, la katana firme entre sus manos. Se sobresaltó cuando una teja cayó justo frente a ella haciéndola retroceder. Miró hacia el techo y vio una amplia figura de cuclillas en el borde del tejado.

"¡Muéstrate!" ordenó con la voz más firme que pudo.

La criatura bajó. Saya vio la oscura figura caer con gracia y lentamente ponerse de pie. Hubiera reconocido esos ojos en cualquier parte; llevaba demasiado tiempo añorando que esos ojos se posaran sobre ella.

"Haji" fue lo único que pudo decir. Sus manos se volvieron inútiles y la katana pesaba demasiado, la soltó y se produjo un horrendo choque metálico cuando el arma se estrelló contra el suelo.

Saya se abalanzó sobre él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Pudo sentir los largos y fuertes brazos de Haji abrazarla de vuelta y de repente todo estuvo bien...

"Saya"

Escucharlo pronunciar su nombre le llenó de lágrimas los ojos.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" le preguntó mientras se apartaba para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Haji la miró, su cara tan inexpresiva como siempre. Lo miró acercarse y sintió los labios de su Caballero posarse sobre los de ella. Cerró los ojos y fue como perder el conocimiento.

"No te irás de nuevo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Saya.

"No me iré a ningún lado, te lo prometo" respondió él sin soltarla.

"¿Dónde estabas...? Todo este tiempo pensé..." comenzó a decir ella.

" Te lo explicaré todo, pero antes abrígate. No quiero que te enfermes" le dijo Haji con su voz tranquila y profunda. Luego le sonrió.

"Vamos adentro entonces... porque quiero escucharlo todo. Te advierto, Haji, que necesitas una buena explicación para justificar tu larga y prolongada ausencia"

* * *

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal?**_


End file.
